I'm just a kid
by Beatrice Cecily
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen. Sometimes bad things happent to good people. Even Nations.
1. prologe

"I woke up, it was seven. Waited 'til eleven, just to figure out that no one would call." Sang Rachelle Marie Williams-Beilschmidt, known to most as Rae. She was singing along to a mix CD she had made. She was in the passenger seat of her _Papa_'s Sedan. She and her _Papa_ had just gone to a museum opening, and now they were on their way home. "I think I've got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them. What's another nigh on my own?" Her Papa, Matthew Williams, laughed at his daughter's antics as he pulled up to a stop. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue SUV came flying down the road in the opposite direction. On the wrong side of the road. Going directly towards them. Rae saw the oncoming danger. "Papa! Watch out!" she screamed. But it was too late. The SUV smashed into them. Their car went spinning. Another driver who couldn't dodge in time smashed into them as well, compactly crushing the driver side door. More cars ran into each other. Somehow the Sedan flipped.

Then silence.

The mix CD continued to play. "I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair. Nobody knows I'm alone in the world. Nobody knows what it's like to be me. Tonight." That's when Rae passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

Rae weakly opened her eyes. White. She saw white. Screaming. Whose screaming? Her screaming. She was screaming. She saw a figure. She felt someone cup her hand. She stopped screaming. She tried to look at the figure, but the light shaded their face. She slowly blinked and looked at her hand. The figure was holding it. She slowly opened her mouth again. "Ou suis je?" A murmur, then another murmur. She couldn't understand it. The murmurs sounded like they were in a tunnel coved in cellophane. She blinked. There was beeping. What was that beeping? It was annoying. She tried to ignore it. She tried to remember what had happened. She was defiantly not in her bedroom, and she didn't remember going to another nation's house. Why had she been asleep? She remembered coming home from a museum opening, and then another car hit her and _Papa_- "_PAPA!_" She screamed, sitting up suddenly. Bad Idea. She got dizzy. Black spots danced across her vision. The figure put a hand on her shoulder. She looked, and could now see their face. It was Lovino Vargas, her boyfriend. His eyes were red with tears, his hair was a mess and he looked as pale as death. He looked like he had been here for years. Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug, and she felt hot tears fall on her shoulder. Behind Lovi was Rae's Vati, Gilbert Beilschmidt, sitting in a chair, looking just as bad, if not worse than Lovi. That's when Rae realized she was in a hospital. She tuned and looked for her papa, but he was nowhere in sight. She stared to panic. Her breathing quickened. Her chest got tight. The others quickly realized what was happening. She was having a panic attack.

Growing up, Rae had had panic attacks only a few times. Once when she almost failed a course in her first year of university. Once when Feliciano Vargas, Lovi's twin brother and Rae's best friend, nearly drown in Lake Michigan, while they were at Rae's uncle's cottage. Once when an apartment building near her home had caught on fire and an elderly man died saving others. All times when she felt her life was spiraling out of control. The problem was, every time this had happened, Matthew had been the one to deal with it and calm her down. But he wasn't there was he? Tears streamed down Rae's face. Lovi saw what was happening. He continued to hug the girl, and started rocking her back and forth, whispering all the French he knew, which wasn't very much.

"_De rien. Merci. Bonjour. Ca va? Au revoir. Banane. Tomate. Um, Ou vont les etoils?"_ Not only did what he was saying not make sense; he was butchering the language too. Rae looked at her elder and bust out laughing.

"W-what are you saying? What are you even trying to say? You so silly. I don't even understand." Her breathing retuned to normal.

"Are you okay now?" Lovi asked, letting go of the girl.

"Define okay?" she replied, no sarcasm in her voice. A definite change for her. "Where is _Papa_?" the men looked at each other.

"Um, Rae…" Lovi started.

"You see…" Gil continued.

"It's not that hard of a question. Where is Papa?" she asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side. Lovino moved away from the bed and Gil sat on the edge, and putting his hand on hers.

"You see, Rachelle," he started slowly. "You and Matthew were in a car accident." She nodded. "Well, you came out of it with only some minor seatbelt burns and a broken wrist." She looked at the hand Lovi wasn't holding. Sure enough, it was in a cast.

"Alright. So, what of Papa?" she was getting impatient.

"Well, it's, um you see," The albino sighed. "He almost died in that crash, Rae. If he weren't a nation, he would have died. He's currently in the ICU."


End file.
